Four Monsters And A Girl
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Never bully this girl. If you do, you'll be in trouble with her monster friends! Rated T for some action violence.


**This story was requested by newbienovelistRD. If you haven't read her stories and you like Power Rangers, you should read them. She is a great writer and requested this fanfic. Here you go, amigo! Enjoy! Ben 10 and all aliens associated with the show belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and the police officer is also not real. I don't own anything else!**

**Four Monsters And A Girl**

Rachel was zooming as fast as she could possibly go on her roller blades in a mad dash to get home before the bullies caught up to her. Ever since she had moved in with her three uncles after her parents had died, the kids at the hometown college had done everything to make sure Rachel felt unwelcome.

Rachel now stopped to catch her breath and snapped her fingers. Her blades immediately disappeared into her special shoes her oldest uncle had made for her and she looked up to see an old iron gate in front of her that was open. Cautiously, she placed her hand on the cold iron.

"There she is!" shouted Bethany, the meanest girl and the leader of the Cool Group (at least that's what they called themselves). Her group consisted of two other girls and their boyfriends. Bethany's boyfriend was at the wheel of a slick red corvette, driving the other five after Rachel.

Having little time to act, Rachel jumped through the open gate space and quickly activated her jumpsprings in her shoes. Her second oldest uncle had been worried about her getting into some situations that she couldn't run out of and so made the springs to help her with those situations. Rachel was ever thankful for her uncles worrying about her so much.

Now, she jumped high and landed hard, only to jump high again and land twenty feet away from the first spot. She kept going when she heard the bullies in hot pursuit. Soon, she reached the old Grant Mansion at the top of the hill. Ever since Michael Grant had passed and his will left the house to the mayor who couldn't see to have it be torn down. The mayor made sure the house was in good order and sometimes stayed there in-between business trips. Rachel didn't know if he was in there, but she didn't really care since she wanted to get away from the bullies that were now gaining ground on her.

Opening the door, Rachel ran in and shut the door behind her hard before running down the first hallway she saw. It was somewhat dark, but she had a flashlight. Just had to wait until it quieted down. Little did she know however, that she and the bullies weren't alone in this old mansion.

Snare-oh grumbled when he heard the door slam. Again. For the past week, people had been coming to look at the house and investigate. He and his two colleagues, Blitzwolfer and Frankenstrike, had done a good job of scaring them off. But then, he heard…

Running footsteps?

That was new and he hadn't heard Wolfer's or Strike's roars. His curiosity piqued, Snare-oh came out of his room and towards the wide balcony in the middle of the house and caught a glimpse of someone running down one of the halls. He dropped down silently and followed her.

The bullies all crashed through the door but stopped short at what they saw. There were two monstrosities standing there. One looked like a futuristic Frankenstein, and the other a hybrid wolf. The wolf opened his jaws and let out a roar-like howl and the Frankenstein freak groaned loudly.

The boys were the first to scream loudly and ran as fast as they could to the waiting corvette, not even giving the girls a second thought. "Hey! You're supposed to protect us!" Bethany shouted angrily at her boyfriend, but another roar from the two monsters behind her scared her and the other two girls and all fled away, the corvette exceeding the speed limit in their panic to escape.

Rachel heard the car drive off and leaned against the wall on her right, breathing a sigh of relief before her eyes widened. She had heard the howls and groans and then the screams and they had all scared her into running somewhere deep into the house. She had no idea where she was, but now took out her small flashlight and turned it on, moving the beam to look all around her. Suddenly, she moved it to look behind her and came face-to-face with glowing green eyes and bandages. She let out a short scream before going stiff.

Snare-oh saw her turn around and stiffened when the light hit him. He didn't move a muscle as the girl in front of him gave a short scream and then stopped, looking at him with wide eyes.

Rachel looked closer at the mummy before her and then laughed aloud. "Oi, Rachel, you are a ninny," she said to herself. "Getting scared by a Halloween decoration. Although it is a very interesting one," she said now, examining the mummy. "It looks so real."

"That's because I am real," said a deep voice and Rachel turned the light beam to the mummy's face in time to see its eyes glowing green and the body began to move. Rachel's eyes widened in absolute terror and she screamed as loud as she could.

Snare-oh was at first insulted that she thought he was merely a decoration, but liked how she thought he was so lifelike and decided to show her how lifelike he was. Her screams were music to him and he let out a roar, scaring the girl so bad that she ran away, dropping her flashlight in the process, which he picked up and took off after her.

Rachel ran, looking over her shoulder every few steps to make sure that creep wasn't following her when all of a sudden, she ran into something broad and solid. Stumbling backwards and shaking her head rapidly to get her senses back in order, she looked up to see…

"FRANKENSTINE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran in the opposite direction, only to have a wolf jump in her path.

"WEREWOLF!" she screamed again and ran in another direction as the three monsters behind her ran after her, hot on her heels.

Rachel ran and then quickly climbed up the stairs and went into the first room she came to, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it, hoping and praying that those creeps wouldn't find her and would leave her alone. She just wanted to be at her home, safe and sound in her room. She now heard footsteps and looked around wildly for a hiding spot, but there was none as she then moved away from the door which was opened by the mummy.

"There she is!" he said to his companions. Rachel was beyond scared and in backing away from the monsters, she tripped and landed on her behind, crawling backwards as fast as she could until her back hit something solid. She reached back and felt carved wood, indicating she was backed up against a door and she saw a set of fire tongs leaning against the wall beside her. Thinking quickly, she grabbed them and held them like she was holding at baseball bat.

"Get back, you creeps!" she said, swinging the tongs in an arc in front of her. The wolf jumped and caught the end of the tongs in his mouth and with a powerful jerk, jerked them away from her. Rachel activated her springs and jumped over him and was out the door by the time the monsters turned around.

Rachel ran down the stairs and quickly jumped the last few, landing a little harder than she meant to. Getting up, she ran for the door, but just as she reached for the handle, something wrapped around her tightly and held her in place.

"Don't let her escape!" said a thundering voice as Rachel turned to see that she was trapped in the same bandages that the mummy had and then the Frankenstein landed only feet from her. Rachel looked up at him and her brain completely overloaded on her, making her body shut down. She slumped over, losing consciousness before she hit the floor.

Snare-oh saw her pass out and went up to her, lifting her head to better examine her. "She's alive," he said to his companions. "But sleeping."

"She was certainly brave, standing up to us with those tongs," said Frankenstrike and Blitzwolfer growled softly in agreement.

Snare-oh used some more of his bandages to wrap up the girl and lifted her up in his arms. "Come on," he said. "We'll question her when she is awake again."

Rachel woke up and noticed that her head was hurting, like she had just been in a street brawl. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a sort of room and went to the door, only to be stopped by a bandaged hand grabbing her wrist and another bandaged hand covering her mouth to muffle her screams. Rachel screamed in terror, but it was muffled due to the hand on her mouth.

"Shh," a voice said in her ear. "Don't run. And don't scream."

She nodded and the figure let her go, to which she bolted for the door, but he caught her in a blink of an eye and wrapped tape-like bandages around her wrists and ankles, preventing her from escaping again as he picked her up and placed her on the couch in the room, placing his hand over her mouth again when she was about to scream again.

"Hush," he commanded sternly, his green eyes glowing. She froze, looking at him with fear. The mummy sighed after a moment and then sat down beside her supine form, removing his hand from her mouth and gently brushing her blonde hair away from her face. Rachel flinched and began to shake, making him sigh again.

"Don't be afraid," he said in a gentler voice this time. "I won't hurt you. And neither will Frankenstrike or Blitzwolfer."

He now placed a hand on her head and began to stroke her head in an attempt to calm her down. It worked as she finally began to calm down, leaning her head towards his stroking hand to show that she liked it. "I…," she tried to speak, but found a hand placed gently over her mouth.

"Shh," the mummy shushed her gently. She sighed and just let him continue stroking her head. She finally felt calm enough and gently tugged at her bindings. With a snap of the mummy's fingers, they disappeared.

"Now," he said. "What are you doing here?"

Rachel looked down for a moment. "I was running from the others," she said.

"You mean the whiney three girls and their whiney boyfriends?" asked the large Frankenstein monster. "Don't worry, me and Wolfer scared them off."

Rachel looked a little frightened as the wolf came around to her side and stood on his hind legs, sniffing her arm before gently nudging it with his nose. "Scratch," he spoke, nudging his head under her hand so that it rested by his ears.

Understanding, she gently scratched him behind the ears like she would a dog. "Down a little and to the right," he directed and she did, scratching him on his neck and he gave a sigh of gratitude.

"Can never reach that spot myself," he said and Rachel had to hold back a laugh, having a feeling that he had just wanted a free scratch.

"You're Blitzwolfer, right?" she asked curiously.

"Yep!" he said with a happy bark.

Rachel smiled and turned to the muscled monster. "Frankenstrike, correct?" she said. The big monster nodded. "Okay, so what do I call you?" she asked the mummy behind her.

"Snare-oh," he responded. A sudden chill went through Rachel and she shivered instinctively.

"Ah, a fresh victim," said a spooky voice as a gray cloud suddenly materialized into a ghost with white skin and one purple eye.

"No, Ghostfreak," said Frankenstrike. "She's our friend."

Suddenly, sirens were heard. "Oh, no! The cops!" Rachel exclaimed. The monster aliens looked ready to do some damage. "Wait!" Rachel said. "Let me handle this one."

"Why?" asked Wolfer, curious and worried for her.

Rachel looked at him. "You all saved my life. Time for me to return the favor," she said.

"I'll go with you," said Ghostfreak, who was impressed that she was worried about them instead of herself. Together the girl and the ghost headed outside to straighten out the ordeal. When they got outside, Rachel was surprised to see the cop was actually a good friend of her uncles.

"Sergeant Williams!" she exclaimed, both in surprise and relief.

"Miss Jocklin, what is going on here?" he asked, surprised to see his friends' niece.

"These bullies chased me up here," she said and gave the sergeant a full story and the bullies had confessed after Ghostfreak scared them mentally by making them think that they were going insane. Thankfully, he was invisible, so he was safe from being detected.

After what seemed like days (it was only about an hour and a half), parents came to collect their kids and many were quite upset. After the drama finally finished up, the officer turned to Rachel.

"Miss Jocklin, you went into this mansion by yourself, even though you knew it was haunted, to get away from them?" he asked, amazed.

She looked at him. "At the time, I was a little more worried about my life than I was about an old ghost story, sir," she said.

After promising the sergeant she would be careful, he went back home and Rachel went back inside, walking straight into Snare-oh's open arms. He hugged her and she returned the hug. "You did wonderful, Rachel," he said. "Thank you for keeping our secret."

"You're welcome," she said. "Thank you for protecting me and becoming my friends."

The five friends had a party that night at the mansion and when Rachel left, she promised to visit and they promised to always be waiting for her. The bullies never bothered them again and the five had many adventures to last a lifetime.

**Whew! That took a little bit to write. For those of you that have made request to me, I haven't forgotten about you all. I have many in the works and others I have ideas for that I just need to put down in writing for the stories. I will try to have them all up as fast as I can type them and provided time allows me to do so. Thank you all for your patience! **

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
